Creators of text-containing documents sometimes desire to set off a portion of text from other text appearing on a page, for example to include a vignette, background information, a quotation, or other information related to a topic that is the subject of other text on the page. In a typical word processing application, a user can define a rectangular text box within (e.g., overlaying) an irregularly shaped container, e.g., a geometric or other shape that is not a square or other rectangle, and enter text within the rectangular text box. However, depending on the shape of the container this approach may not maximize the use of space within the container and may not provide a visual effect desired by the creator of the document, e.g., having the text inside the container more closely follow the contours of the container.
On some occasions, a creator of a text document may wish to incorporate on the page an irregularly shaped graphic or other object, such as an irregular container containing text, and have text flow around the graphic or other object. In a typical word processing application, a graphic or other object may be incorporated into a page and text made to flow around a rectangular box defined to block out space on the page for the graphic or other object. However, depending on the shape of the container this approach may not maximize the use of space on the page and may not provide a visual effect desired by the creator of the document, e.g., having the text outside the container more closely follow the contours of the container.
Therefore, there is a need for a way to provide text flow in and around irregular containers that enables text to conform more closely to the shape of an irregular container.